


Колокольчик в твоих волосах

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), snusmoomrik



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>колледж!АУ. Джаред слишком привык держать себя под контролем. А что произойдёт, если позволить себе ненадолго расслабиться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колокольчик в твоих волосах

— Он звенит, — говорит Джаред. — Ты слышишь?  
  
— Так ты уже курнул?! — возмущается Чад.  
  
— Нет, говорю же, не могу подойти. Он звенит, — повторяет Джаред.  
  
— Тогда курни, — авторитетно говорит Чад.  
  
— Да, — подтверждает Венеция.  
  
Они сидят в комнате Джареда, прямо на полу, в прямоугольнике солнечного света, падающего из окна.  
  
— Ну чего ты боишься? — удивляется Чад, затягиваясь.  
  
Джареду вдруг становится душно. Он молча встаёт и распахивает окно.  
  
Чад коротко ругается шёпотом, прикрывая ладонью драгоценный косяк.  
  
Джаред вдыхает глубоко-глубоко, почти до головокружения.  
  
Да, он боится. Не затянуться, нет. Он боится, что Дженсен исчезнет. Он переводит взгляд на аккуратно застеленную кровать Дженсена, крепко зажмуривается и смотрит вновь. Разумеется, всё остаётся на своих местах — кровать, потёртый рюкзак, брошенная на стул футболка.  
  
Раньше Джаред делил комнату с Чадом, пока тот не начал трахаться с Венецией. Чад называет это «встречаться», но Джаред остаётся при своём мнении — они только курят и трахаются, трахаются и курят. Когда Чад перебрался в отдельный крохотный коттедж к Венеции, Джаред вздохнул свободнее, но не тут-то было — к нему подселили Дженсена.  
  
Ничего не изменилось, все по-прежнему продолжают тусоваться в комнате Джареда, и ему кажется, что он видит их насквозь.  
  
У Венеции непроницаемое лицо, фиолетовые волосы и татуированные зелёные розы на ключицах. Губы у неё совершенно чёрные, а кожа белее кафельной стены в университетском лазарете.  
  
— Это настоящий цвет? — спрашивает Джаред серьёзно.  
  
— Конечно, — кивает Венеция с такой же серьёзностью.  
  
Никто не уточняет, цвет чего имеется в виду, но друг друга они понимают, кажется.  
  
Джаред знает, что за всем этим прячется заучка, зануда и отличница, неуверенная в себе.  
  
Чад вечно всклокочен, небрит, и отвратительно бодр. Одежда у него почти всегда в пятнах и он не выпускает изо рта косяк. Но нет ничего, что ускользнуло бы от его внимания.  
  
Дженсен... Воздух вокруг Дженсена звенит, будто он окружен сотней колокольчиков. Джареда тянет к нему так, что он кусает себе до крови костяшки пальцев.  
  
Чад только ржёт над ним и предлагает курнуть.  
  
Джаред не застенчив, но к Дженсену подойти не может. В мыслях он вытворяет с ним что-то совершенно невообразимое, на деле же не решается даже предложить выпить пива или посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь фильм.  
  
Дженсен тоже не застенчив. И даже вполне дружелюбен. Так что во всём Джаред винит только себя — особенно, когда случайно перехватывает полный любопытства взгляд Дженсена. Джаред почти решается, но тут опять раздаётся этот чёртов звон колокольчика, и... и по-прежнему ничего не происходит. Дженсен отводит взгляд, прикусывает губу, а Джаред мысленно отвешивает себе тумаков.  
  
Джаред не понимает сам, почему решается именно сейчас, но вытаскивает из пальцев Чада косяк и затягивается как можно глубже.  
  
Тончайшая бумага истлевает на глазах, испещрённая красными искрами, и Джаред чувствует, как горло заполняет горьковатый дым.  
  
— Ва-а-а-у! — хрипло орёт Чад.  
  
Венеция аплодирует и смеётся, и в этот момент в комнату заходит Дженсен.  
  
Мир переворачивается стремительно, словно с него сорвали маскировочную сетку.  
  
Комната становится больше — намного больше и светлее, и Джаред даже подозревает, что где-то в стенах скрываются потайные двери. Окно приобретает рамку из лепных цветов и невесомую белую занавеску, а в приоткрытой двери крохотной душевой виднеется край мраморной ванны.  
  
Джаред трясёт головой, высыпая из ушей острые осколки слов Чада:  
  
— Накрыло, чувак, бывает! Водички попей.  
  
Дженсен смотрит на Джареда внимательно, чуть склонив голову, но ничего не говорит.  
  
Джаред даже не знает, стыдно ли ему — кажется, названия чувствам, что он испытывает, пока не придумали.  
  
Но сейчас он об этом не думает, потому что мир вокруг охвачен метаморфозами.  
  
Венеция встаёт и тащится к выходу, вздыхая:  
  
— Бывайте, неудачники, у меня ещё две пары.  
  
Джаред отчётливо видит: там, где она проходит, вырастает ядовитый плющ. Стелется за ней по полу с шелестом, пытаясь обвить тонкие ноги и хрупкие бёдра. Зелёные розы прорастают у неё на плечах, а губы по-прежнему совершенно чёрные. Острые соски прожигают ткань светлого платья. При желании можно услышать лёгкое потрескивание и уловить слабый запах дыма.  
  
Конечно же, Чад устремляется за ней следом. За Чадом клубится такое облако шмали, что можно замаскировать рога и копыта, или что он ещё там прячет. Джареду даже кажется, что он видит мелькнувший кончик длинного хвоста, но утверждать бы этого не стал.  
  
— Бывайте, неудачники! — издевательски выводит Чад тонким голоском, подражая Венеции, и выскакивает за дверь, опасаясь подзатыльника от Джареда.  
  
Но Джаред так ошарашен, что даже не обращает на это внимания.  
  
Потому что Дженсен... За Дженсеном вьётся светло-золотая пыльца, и Джаред знает: она осыпается с крыльев, которые он прячет под одеждой. Тонкий звон вокруг него не прекращается, а становится более насыщенным и звучным.  
  
И Джаред понимает, что обречён и проклят до конца дней своих. Потому что теперь подойти к Дженсену точно не решится.  
  
Но всё идёт чуть легче, чем могло бы показаться.  
  
Джаред может разговаривать с Дженсеном. Правда, не может касаться его. Всё ещё не решается.  
  
Зато он видит, как крутятся шестерёнки этого гребаного мира. Траектория движения любого тела светится для него ярким пунктиром, и это здорово помогает жить, оказывается.  
  
Например, когда они полуночничают с Дженсеном, Чадом и Венецией, усевшись в кружок на плоской крыше общежития, покрытой гудроном.  
  
— Самая непредсказуемая вещь на свете, — рассуждает Чад, — последняя капля пива из банки. — Да, — говорит он, взбалтывая остатки пива, — никогда не знаешь, в какую сторону она полетит. Поэтому нужно подставлять не стакан, а рот...  
  
Капля из перевёрнутой банки летит куда-то в сторону, и Джаред, прежде чем понимает, что делает, откидывается Дженсену на колени. Потому что короткий пивной маршрут нарисован в воздухе. Капля размером с теннисный мяч с тихим плеском влетает в открытый рот Джареда и проскальзывает в гортань. Он только надеется, что обошлось без видимых световых эффектов и прочего.  
  
Все орут и хлопают в ладоши, а Дженсен ржёт, запрокинув голову, и давит сквозь смех:  
  
— Ну ты и... факир, Падалеки!  
  
А Джаред наблюдает, как вокруг него сверкает пыльца на фоне ночного неба.  
  
— Шикарная у тебя дурь, — завистливо и немного обиженно вздыхает Чад. Да, точно, за спиной у него мелькает тонкий хвост, заострённый на конце. — Тебе не стыдно зажимать от меня такое?  
  
— Я не курю, — немного угрюмо отвечает Джаред. Он занят тем, что так и лежит на коленях у Дженсена, а тот не пытается его сбросить.  
  
Алилуйя.  
  
— Значит, у тебя так работают мозги, — легко отступает Чад.  
  
Джаред его не слушает, потому что зелёные глаза Дженсена мягко светятся и гипнотизируют пульсацией радужки вокруг бездонно-чёрных зрачков.  
  
Теперь Джареду немного легче, но и намного сложнее. Потому что прикосновения к Дженсену — настоящий наркотик. А сам Дженсен по-прежнему ведёт игру — и Джаред знает, что от него требуется лишь немного решительности.  
  
Свет в комнате приглушен, и Джаред застывает, входя: обе койки заняты. Дженсен честно лежит на своей, повернувшись на бок и засунув руку под подушку, а на койке Джареда... На койке Джареда клубится адская тьма. Проще говоря, там трахаются Чад и Венеция. Но тьма действительно клубится — и поочерёдно мелькают то локти и колени, то извивающиеся побеги плюща.  
  
— Сволочи, — констатирует Джаред, — вам обязательно нужно делать это здесь?  
  
Ответом ему служит только пыхтение и скрип.  
  
— Не отравись, дружище, — бросает Джаред Чаду. Всё же ядовитый плющ — не шутки даже для рогатых и хвостатых.  
  
Джаред направляется к койке Дженсена. Тот так и лежит на боку; не спит, но ни на кого не смотрит. Джаред садится на пол и прислоняется затылком к колену Дженсена. Он просидел бы так всю ночь, больше ему ничего не нужно. Сейчас, по крайней мере.  
  
Он так и засыпает под тихий звон колокольчика и неприличные звуки с соседней кровати.  
  
Джаред понимает, что ведёт себя, как идиот. Но потребность видеть Дженсена превращается в ненасытную страсть.  
  
Он следует за Дженсеном повсюду, ему недостаточно бессонных ночей на соседней койке и посиделок на крыше. И он по-прежнему не решается сделать нужный шаг.  
  
Он наблюдает за Дженсеном, когда тот валяется на траве с учебником. Солнце делает его веснушки сияющими, клубится в светлых волосах и трогает нежным огнём ресницы.  
  
Джаред ласкает взглядом приподнятые плечи и изгиб поясницы, и так жадно хочет устелить этот путь засосами. Раздеть Дженсена, распластать на зелёной траве, заставить криком перекрыть звон колокольчика.  
  
Всё решает случай.  
  
Джаред не может отговорить Дженсена шляться вечерами по не самым приятным районам (о, разумеется, будущий журналист и прочее в том же духе), но никто не запрещает ему следовать по пятам.  
  
Как правило, всё проходит спокойно, но красивый парень в приличной одежде просто обречён привлечь нежелательное внимание. Причин нет, причиной служит он сам.  
  
Драка вспыхивает сама собой, как утверждает Дженсен после. Джаред считает, что ему просто не следовало совать веснушчатый нос в подобие грозовой тучи, сгустившейся над головами местных обитателей. Ах, да — Дженсен её не видел. Как и все остальные, впрочем.  
  
Но сейчас это не важно — важно лишь то, что Джаред знает всё наперёд. Когда чей-то кулак описывает короткую дугу, Джаред видит её заранее — и в момент удара рука противника лупит пустоту. Зато Джаред раздаёт затрещины направо и налево, веселясь вовсю, и они с Дженсеном радостно вопят — разумеется, тот не видит сверкающих трасс, но зато может оценить результат.  
  
Драка распадается сама собой — пробить защиту Джареда невозможно, равно как и достать скачущего рядом Дженсена. В какой-то момент они остаются одни посреди пустой тёмной улицы.  
  
— У тебя кровь, — говорит Дженсен, и Джаред видит, как трепещут под толстовкой его крылья.  
  
— Ерунда, — отвечает он небрежно, проводя пальцами по скуле — кто-то всё же успел его задеть.  
  
— Нет, — настаивает Дженсен, и он так серьёзен, что Джаред подозревает насмешку.  
  
Но нет, нет — Дженсен, как завороженный, тянется рукой к Джареду и пальцем стирает выступившую на небольшой царапине кровь.  
  
В мозгу Джареда вспыхивает ослепительный феерверк — мелкие капли крови висят в воздухе тонкой цепочкой, и Джаред ловит палец Дженсена губами прежде чем понимает, что делает.  
  
Несожжённый адреналин катится по венам, заставляя дрожать и цепляться друг за друга.  
  
Джаред больше не может.  
  
Он не верит сам, но притискивает Дженсена к себе и целует — долго, сладостно, страстно целует невыносимо сладкие губы, и не сдерживает стонов и рычаний.  
  
До общежития они добираются так быстро, что Джаред подозревает в себе ещё одну суперспособность, вроде нуль-транспортировки.  
  
Они вваливаются в комнату, и...  
  
— Ни хрена себе, — громко удивляется Чад с койки Джареда.  
  
— Свалите отсюда, — просит Джаред, на секунду отрываясь, — пожалуйста.  
  
Почему-то его слушаются, и клубящаяся тьма выскальзывает из комнаты с поразительной быстротой.  
  
Они целуются до опухших губ, и Джаред слизывает золотистые крошки со щёк Дженсена, а потом так же мучительно и сладостно присасывается к его шее. На ней останутся почти живые розы — только не зелёные, как у Венеции, а красно-розовые, чтобы вскоре выцвести до нежно-фиолетовых; и Джаред скользит губами дальше — к ключицам и соскам, и не орёт только потому, что его рот основательно занят.  
  
Он чувствует, как икры, покрытые золотистым пушком, сжимают его бёдра, а пятки упираются в ягодицы.  
  
Он чувствует всю поверхность горячей нежной кожи ног Дженсена, бешеный пульс золотой крови в прозрачных венах, игру тугих мышц, и задыхается, не в силах удержать это огненное волшебство в себе.  
  
Дженсен тоже чувствует это — лицо у него шокированное, с губ срываются обрывки слов, и Джаред ловит их губами, чувствуя, как его тело оплетают влажные тонкие лианы. Они живые, скользкие и гибкие, и на глазах покрываются нежными зелёными листьями.  
Лианы проникают в него, не причиняя боли, и они с Дженсеном становятся одним целым.  
  
Джаред вздевает его на член, разомлевшего, бесстыжего эльфа, со всей его золотистой пыльцой, прозрачными крыльями и живыми зелёными листьями.  
  
Дженсен горячий, жадный, гибкий и такой невыносимо желанный, что у Джареда звенит в ушах и дрожат руки.  
  
Он чувствует, как тело Дженсена наливается оргазменной дрожью, и постанывает в предвкушении.  
  
О, Дженсену очень нравится, что Джаред под ним почти теряет сознание, и он скользит вверх-вниз по члену так медленно, как только может.  
  
Но Джареда всё равно прорывает — и он рывком выгибается на постели, хрипя надсаженным горлом.  
  
Когда мокрый Дженсен соскальзывает на узкую койку, Джаред не позволяет ему даже отодвинуься. Он не готов отпустить Дженсена в душ или на соседнюю кровать.  
  
Засыпают они, целуясь, и впервые звон колокольчика не тревожит Джареда, а умиротворяет.  
  
Утром всё повторяется, и заставить себя отлипнуть друг от друга, кое-как одеться и не опоздать на лекции становится нечеловечески сложной задачей.  
  
На Чада с Венецией они едва обращают внимание, те даже немного обижены. Но Джареду и Дженсену всё равно.  
  
Отпускает Джареда так же внезапно, как и накрыло. Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, но приходит в себя под привычную болтовню друзей — они спорят о чём-то, сидя на полу в прямоугольнике солнечного света.  
  
Джаред не верит своим глазам — комната снова прежних размеров, в приоткрытой двери душевой виднеется старая зелёная занавеска, а Чад с Венецией на глазах Джареда возвращаются к прежнему облику.  
  
Плющ, обвивающий тело Венеции, сохнет на ходу и рассыпается с сухим треском, — пыльца превращается в бурую пыль.  
  
Тёмное облако вокруг Чада редеет и исчезает, Чад успевает напоследок щёлкнуть призрачным хвостом.  
  
Джаред боится взглянуть на Дженсена, но колебаться долго он не может. Тем более, Дженсен почти не меняется. У него больше нет крыльев, но воздух вокруг него по-прежнему звенит.  
  
Джаред едва выдерживает, пока Чад с Венецией выкатываются за дверь.  
  
Всё поменялось, и Джареду жизненно необходимо срочно попробовать Дженсена на вкус — он просто раздевает его и облизывает с головы до ног.  
  
Дженсен тает сразу же от его рук и рта, ругается упоительно грязно, жмурится, кусает губы и кончает, когда Джаред, сам поплывший и потный, с лёгким головокружением добирается до пальцев его ног.  
  
— Трахаться хочешь? — спрашивает Джаред почти издевательским тоном, но его глаза полны влаги.  
  
Ответ не требуется.  
  
Дженсен усаживается сверху, преодолевает слабость первых движений, сгребает горстью волосы Джареда и сладко впивается в его рот. Джаред отвечает со страстью. Разорвав поцелуй, они движутся, глядя друг другу в глаза и жарко дыша открытыми ртами.  
  
Когда Джаред, изнывающий от тяжести и жара тела Дженсена, чувствует, что оргазм неотвратим, он сталкивает его с себя, стонущего и дрожащего.  
  
Дженсен понимает без слов, хоть и выглядит полуобморочно — ловит губами струйку спермы и покрывает жадными поцелуями низ живота вздрагивающего и всё ещё порыкивающего Джареда.  
  
Даже не отдышавшись, тот опрокидывает его на спину.  
  
Джаред скользит тёплыми губами по гладким яйцам, водит языком по члену, задевая ртом пальцы: Дженсен быстро дрочит, слишком напрягая руку. Когда показываются первые тягучие капли, а из горла Дженсена рвётся стон, Джаред не отстраняется — прихватывает губами мошонку, не отводя глаз от лица Дженсена.  
  
Дженсена крутит последним оргазменным спазмом; сперма, почти текущая по члену, вдруг напоследок брызжет, пятная губы и щёки вздрогнувшего Джареда. Лицо Дженсена искажается гримасой; тяжело дыша, он поднимает голову.  
  
Джаред улыбается. Дженсен нежно обтирает пальцами сперму с его скул. Джаред, прижимаясь к нему, скользит вверх по его телу, золотистыми волосками на груди, по его гладкой коже, касается пальцами губ. Выравнивает дыхание и целует после — влажно и сладко — раз, другой, залипает губами, закрыв глаза.  
  
Ладони Дженсена застывают на его теле.  
  
Джаред мягко отпускает его — и Дженсен откидывается на подушку, опутанный звоном колокольчика.  
  
И Джаред... видит его — настоящий крохотный колокольчик, вплетенный в тонкую длинную прядь над виском.  
  
— Так вот он, — говорит Джаред сам себе, — вот же он!  
  
— Кто — он? — настороженно интересуется Дженсен.  
  
— Что, а не кто, — улыбается Джаред, — твой колокольчик.  
  
— Ты... слышишь его? Никто ведь не слышит, — говорит Дженсен чуть недоверчиво, но видно, что он доволен происходящим.  
  
— Но я слышу, — уверяет Джаред. — Видимо, старина Чад прав.  
  
Джареду вполне нравится, как работает его мозг. Кажется, Дженсену тоже.  
  
Если Джаред о чём-то и жалеет, то лишь о том, что исчезла мраморная ванна.  
  
У Джареда на неё были большие планы.  
  


* * *


End file.
